122813nullryspor
06:13 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:13 -- 06:13 AG: I sent human doir some of his items 06:13 AG: so now you can stoP crying like a little wrigger [06:13 GT: ~That'ʃ good to hear.~ 06:13 GT: ~Thank yov for being ʃo generovʃ.~ 06:13 AG: no Problem, sometimes awesome PeoPle like me have to helP the flies of the game 06:14 GT: ~Mm, yeʃ.~ 06:15 AG: well 06:15 AG: this is exciting 06:15 AG: I thought you'd be Pitching more of a fit 06:15 GT: ~Not really.~ 06:15 GT: ~I don't particvlarly feel like ʃhowing any emotion right now.~ 06:15 AG: woah 06:16 AG: I mean don't take this the wrong way but what's wrong 06:16 GT: ~I got hvrt, very badly.~ 06:17 GT: ~ʃo I think if I jvʃt don't open vp to anyone ever again, I can prevent it from happening a ʃecond time.~ 06:20 AG: er 06:21 AG: wait is this why you're all squiggly again 06:21 AG: geeze jossik's going through flushcrushes like butter ehehe 06:21 GT: ~Bvtter iʃ very good, that'ʃ trve.~ 06:22 GT: ~I enjoy it on grvbtoaʃt myʃelf. I wonder if there'ʃ a way to alchemize ʃome...~ 06:22 AG: er 06:22 AG: oooookaaaaaaay...., 06:23 AG: well uh 06:23 AG: you should Probably talk to your moirail bro 06:23 AG: you're acting like a loser 06:23 GT: ~I'll take yovr opinion into conʃideration.~ 06:24 GT: ~Oh, yovr qvirk iʃ different.~ 06:24 AG: oh! yeah, I should've done this a while ago. I never really had a quirk besides sPeaking in reverse when I'm flustered 06:24 AG: that doesn't really haPPen as much lately 06:24 AG: me and rilset have been temPrails for a while now so some of his habits have been wearing off on me 06:25 GT: ~Ah, ʃo yov exchanged qvirkʃ.~ 06:25 AG: he sPeaks a lot more eloquently than I tend to so I've been doing that and I took his P 06:25 AG: well I haven't told him yet 06:25 AG: and I don't really have a quirk so much for him to Pick uP 06:25 AG: but I assume he'll be Pleased next time we sPeak (: 06:25 GT: ~It'ʃ good that yov don't have a qvirk for him to adopt.~ 06:26 GT: ~Qvirk-ʃwitching iʃ a terrible idea.~ 06:26 AG: is it now 06:26 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 06:26 AG: might a recent exPerience of yours have anything to do with that oPinion 06:26 GT: ~Maybe.~ 06:27 AG: ehehe while like I said you should definitely talk to your moirail and asaP 06:27 AG: it's not right for a troll to act like this 06:27 AG: you're all.... bland and boring bluh! 06:27 GT: ~Yeʃ, I think I'm done talking with yov for now anywayʃ.~ 06:27 GT: ~Goodbye, Nvllar.~ 06:27 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:27 -- 06:27 AG: I'll talk to you later when you're more interesting, rysPor, try to feel better or fall into a Pit, either one ehehe 06:27 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:27 --